


At night I worry about you

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Concern, Idea based of a tumblr post, M/M, Worry, post-episode: s01eo5 Choose Your Pain, space boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: At night, under the cover of sleep, no one is aware what happens to them.





	At night I worry about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterToBridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterToBridge/gifts).



Hugh slid out of his boyfriends grip. The man was gently snoring laid on his side. The doctor got on his white slippers then came over to a box under his bed across from the man. He took out his tricorder. He had his medical gear on him in most parts of the ship, hidden, out of sight when he was not in sick bay. He opened the box up then took out the small white and gray object turning it on with a simple click. He came over toward his boyfriend's side then held it above the man's chest. The medical tricorder came back with nothing. Everything was perfectly fine. Perfectly fine with him. He took out  eye scanner from his box then slid the man's eyes open. He swished the eye scanner from side to side listening to the comforting, familiar beeps.  

He looked onto the side of the device indicating  there was nothing wrong with him.  


Hugh closed Paul's eye then took out a hypospray and slid it into the man's exposed skin gathering blood.  


For all Hugh knew, his boyfriend's DNA might be different. Not remotely human anymore. Externally, he might be fine but the inside he might not even be fine. He might be _different_. He could be capable of talking to the mushrooms and leavin--no, Paul would _never_ do that. The thought of his boyfriend thinking out loud about a place he would like to go while cruising the mushrooms then vanishing in lightning before his eyes made him terrified. Lorca would want to use Paul's newfound gift. Paul dealing with blackouts after allowing the machine to inject itself into him and being repaired time and time again by his boyfriend. 

After seeing his boyfriend's punctured skin and requiring a bone knitter to use after scans came up with the man's rib cages being injured, Hugh was worried. Even after using the dermal generator to repair the damage to the skin afterwards, Paul's dilated eyes and flirty comments were amusing and endearing that did little to ease his boyfriend's concern. He was more flirty and carefree than usual. All of which indicated he was high. Then again, Paul had injected himself with the DNA of the Tardigrade.  It is not like Paul had taken  a lot of DNA samples from the Tardigrade. Paul promised not to do that again on Hugh's watch.  


The doctor put his equipment back then left taking the DNA sample to sick bay then scheduled the DNA for testing. A part of him was terrified. That he could lose Paul to the mushrooms one way or another. Not because of the war, but because of the mushrooms. He loved mushrooms. He wanted to talk to them and them talk to him back, so far any attempts have came up futile for his mushroom dork.  Hugh returned to their shared quarters.  


"Mmmhm," Paul groaned. "Hugh." he was laid on the side of the bed looking over lazily toward his boyfriend.  


Hugh sat on the edge of the bed taking his partners hand.  


"How's my mushroom talker doing?" Hugh asked.  


"Urgh, _dying_ ," Paul's voice was laced with exaggeration. His free hand was on the man's shoulder.  "come back to bed."  


"Sorry about that," Hugh apologized. "I got called. One of Burnham's late night experiments blew up in her face," Paul looked at him tiredly. Hugh took off his shirt putting it to the floor. "I am keeping it off the logs for her sake." 

Hugh snuggled into the bed with Paul.

"Workaholic," Paul said, resting his head onto the man's hairy chest. Hugh's hand rested between Paul's shoulder blades. "if she does that again, I am giving her an assignment that keep her up all night."

"Honey," Hugh said, with a laugh. "I doubt you can find something that attention grabbing."

"I am a genius, Hugh," Paul said, tiredly. "Watch me." It occurred to Hugh that before he is fifty, Paul will have given him a lot of gray hair. Paul's other hand rested somewhere else between the two men while their other hands were in a strong grasp. Hugh closed his eyes falling into a comforting sleep. Paul was alive,well, and breathing. That is what should matter the most.  


**The End.**  



End file.
